The Queen of the Cage
by Haunted-Echoes
Summary: Konan is the best underground female Cage fighter. She is famous in the undergrounds due to it, but when she is offered the chance to join and she does, romance happens between them all. So what happens when they all claim they love her? Instant rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well! Here's the new story. And from reading another KonanxAkatsuki pairing, it gave me inspiration for this one. So R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other characters, just the plot. And, I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter, just my dreams. **Weeps.**_**

**_Warnings: Violence, gore, and swearing. Possible lemons in other chapters, rating may change._**

_'Harder…'_

_'Faster…'_

_'… Stronger!'_

It was a chant, something she repeated to herself repeatedly to give her an extra boost when she was waiting for her match to begin, for the soul purpose of money and survival. But the crowd didn't care about any personal problems. They cared about entertainment and bloodshed, since that is the soul purpose of the underground fighting leagues.

It was her life, her purpose for existence. To be an _entertainer._ But it wasn't her choice. It was destiny. It had to be, being that she was an orphan from age 5, which was thrust into the world of crime at a young age, and forced to be an underground Cage fighter. But it never was anyone's choice. Who would live a life of crime that you killed at least one person legally to make enough money for food and obvious needs such as shelter, than be successful at life and get a proper education and no worries about shelter and food? Nobody with a sane mental capacity, she was sure.

But it was either living a murderer, or living a prostitute. She chose to be a murderer. She will never in a million years scoop as low to sell your body out to strangers, and risk your health for whatever reason. To her, those people here scum.

Hence why she chose to be a Cage fighter. The toughest league of the underground fighters, beginning from wrestling, to boxing, then to Cage fighting.

Wrestling she already tried when she was a child; she didn't like it very much. She had a bloodlust, even though she was merely five years old. She was strange, but after tons of whining, begging, and pleading; she got the chance to be a Cage fighter.

A cage fighter is where you fight to the death, or damn near it. You don't stop unless you're sure that your opponent won't get up, and will never have the chance to get up and challenge you again. You have three choices. One: you cripple them. You break every last bone in their body to end their carrier, two: You kill them, or three: injure them they wish to be killed.

It was simple, really. She never fails to entertain the crowd with her abnormal fighting style and looks that a goddess would be jealous. For she was Konan, and she was dubbed 'The Queen of the Cage.'

She was a legend in the undergrounds. She has been ever since her carrier from age 5, taking out opponents that nobody wished to have for themselves from danger, yet she always manages to win no matter what state she was in, be it perfectly healthy or on the verge of death. She always won.

But today may be a challenge. Today, she was facing the number one underground champion throughout the countries, and that one person was highly dangerous and on a whole different level than her other opponents so far.

She was Tayuya, 'The Music Mistress.' And she was known throughout for her beautiful melody that emanated from her flute, and paralyzed you to the spot where she will land a killing blow to the heart, lung, or stomach.

"... Hmm."

She hummed in amusement while a stage assistant came to escort her to the entrance of the ring, being that the match right before her was just won. By who? She didn't know, and honestly… She didn't care. For it was her time to shine, and beat Tayuya to a bloody pulp where she will claim the prize and honor of being the most feared woman in the undergrounds… And then maybe move to the men's league and beat some ass there, too.

But for now, she walked over to the assistant, adjusted her pure black hoodie, and began walking ahead towards her destination.

Through the shadowy hallway where the only light illuminated where the entrance to the walkway to the Cage to be, where many blood splatters and scattered bodies lay in her path. It was typical, the undergrounds didn't care for and hygiene and health of their fighters, since the dead bodies of previous losers of the matches were scattered about carelessly.

**Thump.**

The assistant just tripped over said bodies, where Konan simply walked ahead, leaving the assistant do as he wishes with whatever while her music blasted when she came in view, and the crowd roared to life at the sight of cobalt blue hair, and piercing amber orbs.

_**"I hear voices in my head,**_

_**They council me,**_

_**They understand,**_

_**They talk to me."**_

Konan took her first steps into the underground stadium, which seemed that every step she took, the crowd screamed louder. She absolutely loved it. She was indeed a crowd pleaser when it came to entertainment, so she would have to live up to her reputation tonight, and maybe shed some blood.

**_"You got your rules and your religion,  
_**

**_All designed to keep you safe,  
_**

**_But when rules start getting broken,  
_**

**_You start questioning your faith."_**

Another few steps where the rest of the stadium could see her attire, which consisted of a black-laced choker with a magenta trim, a pitch black sports bra that hugged her upper body and kept her breasts in place; and another black piece of baggy shorts which reached below her knees. As for her shoes, she sported a simple pair of Nike running shoes with the signature white arrow adoring each side. Her accessories included white hand wrappings to pad her knuckles when she goes to punch, her signature white rose with a light blue hue placed idly in her hair, and her piercing, four surrounding her navel, and a lip piercing.

**_"I have a voice that is my savior,  
_**

**_Hates to love and loves to hate,  
_**

**_I have a voice that has the knowledge,  
_**

**_And the power to rule your fate."_**

The crowd began to roar louder when she walked past certain sections, while wolf-whistles and disturbing catcalls can be heard from the stands, where only one group at ring side were seen to be keeping calm, and watching her with observant eyes.

'_Strange…'_

And what was stranger, was that the group consisted of men… She would have to keep an eye on them while she was fighting, if possible.

So when she walked into the cage and walked to the back right corner — her favorite corner, and simply her ritual for every night she fought — she let her hoodie drop, and pool around her feet for use later in the ring, while glancing at the group of men to her side every so often.

**_"I hear voices crying,  
_**

**_I see heroes dying,  
_**

**_I taste the blood that's drying,  
_**

**_I feel tensions rising._**

**_I hear voices in my head,_**

**_They council me,_**

**_They understand,_**

**_They talk to me."_**

With that, the music faded to the background while the crowd settled down, and waited for the announcer to state her opponent — being that in the undergrounds only the fighters know who will be up against Konan, or any fighter in the matter, while the crowd was left to guess. And Konan could only think about what their reactions would be... Actually, it made a small, almost unnoticeable smile etch itself into her features in amusement.

But while the other crowd members didn't notice it, the group of unknown men had. And with sharing a knowing glance, they all simultaneously relaxed back in their seats, now being reminded why they all had come this way to see her fight.

**.:Flashback! (Akatsuki POV):.**

"Where is Deidara and Tobi, Zetsu?"

Pein asked his comrades, and more likely friends, while they all crowded in a rather large room. It wasn't the most nicely decorated room, but with their wages, they couldn't afford anything fancy; so they had some simply black furniture, and a 27" flat screen TV placed in the wall. Simple.

So while they all were trying to relax against the furniture, including a large couch that could fit all of the members, minus Pein, since he had the loveseat because of his highly god-like ego and arrogance, any nobody would try to go against him with his fighting skills. The legendary martial arts specialist Jaraiya trained him, and he was a natural, and even expanded his skills, as he got older.

"They should be here by now, Pein…"

Zetsu, an underground fighter known for his sharp teeth, and cannibalistic tendencies in the ring. Answered Pein with a monotone, his alter ego seemingly being rather quiet at the time.

**SLAM!**

"Sorry we're late, un! Tobi saw a puppy and tried to keep it… Until he hugged it and he killed it, un…"

He trailed off, gesturing behind him to where a shadowed figure seemed to be sobbing, with a limp carcass of the said dog in his arms, unmoving.

"Okay… Just.. Sit down."

Pein sighed, gesturing to the gap between the men on the couch, before Deidara, being the bold one, came running up behind the couches arm rest, jumping across four men, and landing in the appropriate spot. As for Tobi, he tried to mimic Deidara's previous actions, but ended up getting his foot caught in a crack on the floor, tripping, and sending the corpse of the once puppy into the lap of Deidara, also managing to land face first on the floor, wailing.

"Tobi, un! Look what you did, you got that fucking stinking thing on my lap, un!"

Deidara hissed, picking up the limp corpse and throwing it harshly at a wailing Tobi— before getting interrupted with a loud roar emanating from none other than Pein.

"Enough! I have an important matter to discuss with you! It involves with the matter of making Akatsuki, but for that we need another member... And I think I have someone in mind, but I will have to have your guys' opinions."

All of them at least had some sort of an idea it was about Akatsuki, even Tobi who seemed completely clueless. You see, Akatsuki was a group they were planning to make with the absolute best fighters in the undergrounds. They were planning to rule the undergrounds in doing so, but for that they would have to stay on a low profile, and make sure no information leaked until they already have all the members necessary.

"… Go on."

Sasori reminded Pein, before Pein grunted in response, and opened his mouth to speak.

"The member will be my partner. She is a female that is dubbed 'The Queen of the Cage.' I'm sure you have heard of her…"

He trailed off, looking at the considerate nods he got from the crowd of highly dangerous men, and took that as a gesture to continue.

"Her real name is Konan, and I want to see her fight tonight and evaluate her skills. You all will be accompanying me to see better judgment on the matter of if she is good enough to join Akatsuki. If she isn't, then we will leave her be. And if she is, we will do anything to get her to join, do you understand?"

He asked them, and as he got the nods of confirmation, he relaxed back in his seat. Tonight was the night he was going to meet her again… The angel he had seen in the dojo when he was a child, and the angel he had grown an admiration for while watching her fight…

**.:End Flashback. (Normal POV):.**

It seems as the future Akatsuki were brought back into thinking, the time spent was surprising. At the time, it seems that the other contestant was already brought into the cage, and now both were waiting for the bell to ring.

**DING! DING! DING!**

Then it started, and Tayuya instantly charged at Konan, who already had her fists raised, ready for an attack. They all knew about Konan's finishing shot, One she favors, the 'Five Knuckle Shuffle' where she punches her opponent three times, one in the face, one in the stomach, and one at their side, where they will be damaged enough to not notice her approach; before it is too late.

"Konan! Wooooo! You can do it! Beat her, beat her, and beat her!"

It seemed she had many supporters from the crowd, repeating many chants and mantras to cheer on her victory. Even Tobi seemed to be giving her a cheer, being he never met her, which was pretty big. But when she noticed the man with an eye patch in the strange group of men, the corners of her lips quirked into a sly smile.

She was going to win this.

**SLAP!**

Tayuya slapped her. But it seemed to be a distraction, being that her free fist came whirling up to Konan's side, making contact. The thing to make it worse was that a sickening crack echoed around the stadium.

"Oh no…"

Pein's voice whispered underneath his breath, fear hidden beneath the constant calm front he wore. It was fear for his childhood crush; fear for that injury would be her instant loose.

But she didn't go down… Konan was still standing with a now, sadistic smirk marking her lips, making the crowd go wild.

"My turn…"

Konan growled, sending an almost invisible shiver down Tayuya's spine, before Tayuya quickly backed away. And to her obvious disappointment, Konan followed, only to return the favor in sending a swift punch to Tayuyas ribs, earning yet another crack.

But this time, Tayuya went down… Unlike Konan.

Konan was known to be able to handle huge amounts of pain without so much as a blink, so this was no surprise to the crowd. But to Akatsuki… They already knew she was an automatic member.

As for Konan, she walked up to the slumped figure, and pulled on the watermelon hued hair to force her to look at her, only to hear the sound of a distant flute.

"No…"

She whispered to herself, frantic. So this was all a trick? Konan hissed, and instantly dropped the dummy, searching around the ring for Tayuya. But she stopped in her search once the melody hit a high note, and served to create her eardrum to explode.

"No.. No! NO!"

It was too much; Konan couldn't handle to put up the pain with her now deaf ears, and her broken ribs. But she was taught better… Other than her little outbreak, and the trickles of blood seeping out of her ear, she put on a calm front.

She wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of seeing her scream for mercy as others would, she would fight.

Taking a few steps ahead, stumbling at odd moments, she managed to grab hold of the caged sides, waiting for Tayuya to show herself. Luckily, she appeared in the middle of the ring with her flute placed idly at her lips. But that smirk Tayuya wore… It ticked her off.

"Wrong move!"

In an instant, Konan ran towards a surprised Tayuya. Her ribs aching and begging for Konan to stop, but she didn't. She continued on, approaching Tayuya with surprising speed, and managing to reach out and grasp the flute laying in the limp hold of Konan. But she came to her senses, and grabbed back her flute, only to have Konan hand on, and slap Tayuya across her face, earning a furious red mark. Now with her distraction out of her way, Konan jerked the flute out of her grasp, and threw it to the ground with unimaginable force, shattering it at contact.

"NO!"

Tayuya, seeing her beloved flute in pieces on the cage floor screamed out, her defense and offence now useless now that the flute was disposed of. But her attention was now on Konan, who already was sending a fist to Tayuya's face.

**CRACK!**

Her fist had made contact with the unsuspecting face, hurtling her to the ground with a broken, and bleeding nose.

Now Konan had the upper hand, she followed Tayuya to the ground, taking her spot atop the woman, and sending a series of fists and knees to the now battered body. She was getting her ego boosted, which was what Tayuya wanted… Now, when another fist was sent towards her face, Tayuya instantly grasped Konan's wrist and twisted it, earning yet another broken bone.

During the battle between the girls, the Akatsuki all unconsciously leaned forward in their seats, waiting for the outcome.

Now, when her wrist was broken from Tayuya's hold, Tayuya had taken hold of the advantage of the pained expression of Konan, and switched positions even though her aching body screamed for submission.

"Now… Queen of the cage, you will be obliterated!"

It was a bold statement, which Konan paid no heed to. She simply smirked, her wrist and ribs were nothing compared to what she did to Tayuya, and she knew it. Now, with her unharmed hand, Konan punched Tayuya's already broken nose while she attempted to talk big, and sent her to the ground in pain. Taking the advantage, she arose from the ground, and raised her hand in the air, signaturing her finishing move.

Giving the crowd no chance to cheer her on, she fisted her fingers, and brought down the newly made fist to Tayuya's face. And creating a fist with her newly injured hand, she brought it down to the girl's gut, earning a choked gasp. And finally, she brought her uninjured fist to the girls side, digging into the girls ribs, and finally, earning a face full of blood.

Gross? Yes. But this was good; the blood meant her end was coming, from the blue haired beauty, nonetheless.

"Now… How shall I do it?"

She murmured to herself, the 'it' obviously being the way to kill Tayuya. But she picked painless, as she sent another fist to the girls ribs, the broken and shattered bones of her contestant digging into her stomach and lungs, and ripping them open.

With choked breathing, Tayuya succumbed to unconsciousness, as Konan figured soon, about five minutes, Tayuya would meet her end.

**DING! DING! DING!**

The bell signaling the end of the match could barely be heard over the loud applause and shouts from the crowd, while Konan stood up from her seat on the dying Tayuya, and walked to the cages door, only to walk out, and begin her walk to her room back stage. All she cared for at the moment was that she should take a shower, and get medical assistance. Doing this every day, she already had many broken bones from previous fights, and now that she was now the top female in the circuits, she wouldn't need to fight for a while, and would be aloud to let her body rest and heal.

Finally halfway down her long walk, she was stopped by her manager. He told her to go instantly to the VIP section of the stadium, where a group of men are waiting for her to offer her whatever they had in mind. She hated that she wouldn't have the chance to shower, but she nodded nevertheless, and jogged down the rest of the path. She quickly turned around to glance at the strange men, but they weren't there…

"Interesting.."

She murmured, but quickly winced from the pain of her aching body. Just a few more minutes, she told herself, before she turned a sharp left, and ran to the VIP section where she knocked sharply, only to hear a few muffled voices. And taking that as a sign to enter, she did. But what she saw wasn't expected.

"P… Pein?"

**A/N: There we go! The first chapter. But being I'm too exited to proof read this at the time, excuse any errors and the crappy fight scene. Sorry for the cliffy, too. But you know, I like to have some suspense. But anyway! R&R**

**And tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Time for chapter two! I have nothing really to say but I got into an accident over the Holidays, and broke my leg. So Updates will be slow!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Naruto. ;~;  
_**

* * *

_**KEY:**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Black Zetsu

* * *

**_

**_.:Konan POV:._**

"P... Pein?"

You must have thought that it was me who said this, right? Well, you were wrong. The situation I found myself thrust into was very different. You must have thought that they were all up, in a perfect little circle and discussing things, right? Wrong, again.

There were many men in the room, sure. But they were spread about, their soul attention on their current tasks at hand. Now, when I looked to the far left of the room, she found a blond with long, beautifully golden hair. His back was facing me, so I couldn't describe his eye color. I just noticed that his golden tresses were tied up, much to my displeasure. But being his back was facing me, I couldn't see what he was so busy with, and I couldn't bring myself to care. Now, next to him, was a man with coppery-red hair. Once again, his back was facing me. Oh well.

Time to move on. So next, there were three men in a circle playing a card game. The one farthest on the left, was a incredibly tall man with blue hued skin, and a grin with dangerously sharp teeth. At this, I blinked and moved on. The one next to him was a hunched figure, though he was tall, too. He was a dark skinned man, and unlike the others I examined, minus the blue-man, he was facing me. And I caught sight of his eyes.. His eyes have an unusual coloring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera.. Oookay. Next, was a man not quite facing me, but I got a good look at his profile. He had silver - or is that white? - hair styled to be slicked back. And from where I was standing, I heard he was stringing a ling of curses for loosing the round.

Now, onto the next group. Well.. They seemed quiet and antisocial, being they were all in a shadowed corner reading books. One that caught my attention, was a man of multiple colors.. Literally. From where I am standing he has short green hair, yellow eyes, and his body has two different colored halves, his left side is completely white and the right side black... Wow.

The next man was handsome.. Really handsome. He possessed dark gray eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair... Well, I began to wonder why exactly he was here with the rest.. I found he was a little too... Pretty? Yes. A little too pretty to be with these... _Hooligans._

But there were two more than that. And that's where I found myself scowling at the pair.. I really hated bullies.

You ask why I said that? Because a masked man was gasping in the corner, with his collar being roughly jerked by an orange haired man which I assumed was named Pein.

Now with seeing that... I turned around, and began to walk away with a blank face. Who exactly were these men, and why did they need me? Tch.. They mustn't have needed me too much being they never even acknowledged my presence... Pff.. Amateurs.

**.:Akatsuki POV:.**

Kakuzu was absolutely jubilant playing the game, being he _was_ winning. Well, it was hard not to win with trick cards up his sleeves, and nobody expected it... Ah, life was good for the zombie look-a-like. But then his gaze trailed to Hidan, only to catch a glance at the back of a blue haired beauty..

"Hrm.."

Grunting, the rest of the trio looked up, surprised. Only to look where Kakuzu was staring at, and catching the sight of the blue-haired female they saw in the ring walking out... And of course, Hidan had something to say about it.

"Oi! The bitch is 'ere!"

He shouted across the room, while everyone in the room stopped what they were so concentrated on, to look at an empty door.. Perhaps she walked out? Yes.. That must have been it. So with multiple sighs, groans, and whoops, they got up and went to the door as a group. Forgetting all but the woman called 'Konan.'

**.:Konan POV:.**

"Oi! The bitch is 'ere!"

By the time I heard that, I scowled and quickened my pace down the hall. Hell, if they were going to run after me, so be it. I probably was the most fit out of the bunch! I was a Cage fighter for Kami sakes.. Never mind, the best out there... Well, in the female league, anyway.

With that thought finished, I began a deadly fast sprint down the hall. At times like these, I was pleased that I chose this kind of life.. At least I was fit, and could take care of myself!

**CRASH!**

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got the beautiful lady for Pein-sama!"

Well.. Who would have known that I would have been taken down, by a tackle no less? And guess who did it? The fucking man with the mask. Damn Lollipop-wannabe. Tch.. With that thought, I growled and grasped the mans collar, only to throw him harshly against the wall, knocking him unconscious in the process.

"... Well.. That's what you get for tackling a lady, Tobi."

A monotone voice spoke from behind be, while many snickers could be heard. So, getting up from my uncomfortable spot on the ground, I whipped around to face them with a blank look.

"Speak. Why did you want me to be here, exactly?"

My cold voice chilled their bones.. Or I hoped so. Oh, and no pun intended. I definitely don't want to chill... _That _kind of bone. Oh well, back to the topic. I narrowed my eyes, and clenched my teeth impatiently.

"Come back to the room. It will all be explained there."

And with that, the group of misfits walked away.. Well, at least I know not to get knocked out around them.. They would simply leave me there, like they left that Tobi person... Or at least I assume they will. So with a shrug, I walked after them with a blank expression.

**~A few minutes later, in the room~**

"Glad you choose to follow... Though if you didn't, we would simply drag you back anyway."

The orange haired male.. I think his name is Pein? Yes.. _Pein_ said matter-of-factly.

"Glad to know... Now.. What the hell do you want?"

I asked.. Well, more like demanded. I needed to know why all of these males wanted me. And from past experiences, when a group is all males looking for me.. It usually doesn't end well. Well... If you call a couple cases of blue-balls and plenty of broken noses from yours truly ending it well, suuure... It can end well... For me, that is.

"Shut up, bitch. Let the shit head talk!"

My vision whipped over to the silver/white haired male as I narrowed my eyes. I take it he took it as a challenge, because he grinned and took a step near me. Did I care? Fuck no. I will kill that bastard where he stands!

And with that said, I took a step forward, only to be stopped by the same voice of Pein.

"Silence! Hidan, I can handle myself. And Konan! Settle yourself down, woman!"

Was he.. Ordering me around? That only served to allow my temper to flare as I growled loudly and turned to face this so called 'Leader.'

"Shut up! Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that? You don't own me!"

That only served to surprise him, I assume, because his eyes widened before his lips quirked up into what I think was a smirk. You wouldn't know, because it vanished instantly.

"... You're going to fit in here just fine, Angel. Now.. Back to business. We are here to make you an offer, to join our group. Well.. A group that will be made if you decide to join us. You see, our goal is to create this group made souly of the greatest fighters in the underground circuits.. It will be called.. The Akatsuki."

I pursed my lips and nodded my head to gesture to them I understood. But still. I had a couple of questions to ask the man before I should make the choice.

"Alright.. And when you make this group, what is your goal after that?"

The men around me relaxed, and some even had confident smirks and grins. While the others.. They had less expression than a brick.

"Well, you see... We want to rule the undergrounds."

That was all I needed to know, as a smirk etched into my pale lips. Rule the underground? That was silly! But then.. Something occurred to me.

"... Alright. I will join.. But I need to know all of your names, being I seemed to miss them earlier. And.. I want to know your cage names."

My answer seemed to make them grin, as they all nodded their head. That reaction just made me blink and arch an eyebrow. What the hell..?

**_Authors note: Hello all! As you should know, the previous owner of this account has passed on, and I just wanted to give this little snippet of her writing so you all won't give up on hope! I will be continuing all of the stories, but the updates will be really slow. Unlike Amy, I am very busy, and I am still grieving over her loss. I hope you all understand._**

**_Ja ne! _**

**_~Amanda._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Time for chapter two! I have nothing really to say but that I'm sorry for the delays. was being a rebellious bitch and wouldn't let me log in. Trufax.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Naruto. ;~;  
_**

* * *

_**KEY:**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Black Zetsu**_

* * *

**_.:Konan POV:._**

Stupid boys.. Stupid, stupid, stupid! After finally learning their real names and their cage names, I had finally come to a conclusion. They meant business. I also learned that they all were elite cage fighters, in the top of their class. That made my chest puff out in pride. Just thinking that they had chosen me out of the rest, made me smile happily. It was uncharacteristic, I know. But.. Just knowing that I was one of the best, made a proud glint appear within my usually blank amber orbs.

Life had been so rough.. So very, very rough. But I managed to make it through, due to the opportunity of being a cage fighter. Sighing, I closed my eyes as I slolwy clenched my fists. It was so unfair.. But I was strong. I wasn't going to dwell on the topic as most would. I would continue on with my life, slowly making it better. Better for me, and better for the people in my life.

_'What people..? You're alone. Completely alone. You only have yourself..'_

A small voice within the back of my head reminded me, instantly bringing me back out of my thoughts. A feral growl left my lips as I stared ahead, my gaze locked on the foreign white wall. Alone.. It was so very lonely. But I didn't mind. I only had me, myself, and I to worry about. But was that what I wanted? Of course not. I wanted somebody to hold, to tell me that.. They loved me.

A clench of my heart was the answer as I stood, walking towards the bathroom to wash the blood off of my form. The males gave me information in where they would be, but I found myself not caring. Should I really care about them? Of course not. They were something in my life that would soon pass, along with everything else.. Then, I would be alone again.. Forever a lone wolf.

**_.:Akatsuki POV:._**

"Aww, man. Why did we have to leave the bitch? She was fucking hot. Seriously."

The man whined, leaning back into the cough as his companion and partner grunted in reply, shuffling through the ridiculously large amount of money he had as he paid no attention to his 'friends' whining. But it soon got on his nerves as an anger vein appeared on his forehead. Swiftly, a large hand slammed against the table ahead, startling the white haired man.

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan. She'll be back! She's now in Akatsuki, remember?"

Hidan growled low underneath his breath and glared at Kakuzu, otherwise remaining silent as a sniffling Tobi walked into the room, followed by a grinning Deidara.

"Hey, un. Stop cryin'. The puppy had to be buried sometime."

He told the sniffling man, who in return pouted and plopped down on the large cough, beginning to toy around with his sweat pants as Deidara leaned against the wall. One would have thought that this was just a normal day at the base, but it wasn't. Not at all. They were getting ready for the new arrival, physically and emotionally. Pein had warned them that they weren't to harass her. Too bad. They all held some sort of attraction to the new member, and Pain must have sensed that.

Simultaneously, the four sighed and closed their eyes. They all felt some sort of pull towards the blue haired female member, and they didn't know why. Kakuzu thought it was silly and pathetic, furiously denying the pull and putting it off for some sort of mishap. Deidara just thought it was because her fighting style, along with her attitude was absolutely explosive.. And he was attracted to that. Hidan thought it was because she was hot. And Tobi... He likes good girls.

But the other members felt the same, and each had a unique reaction to it. Pein thought it was because she would make the perfect Angel to his God. Zetsu's white side thought it was because she was a beautiful flower that has yet to be wilt. His black side thought it was because she was a rose, one with thorns and one that is impossible to eat, because just like a rose, she has thorns and can fight back. Itachi thought it was because she looked like she could understand his dark world, filled with corruption and hate. He also thought that perhaps, she would be the one who brought light into it the moment he glanced at her. Kisame, on the other hand... It was because he liked the color blue. Obviously. Sasori thought it was because she resembled a porcelain doll. Yet she was not fragile like one. He was attracted to that strength, along with the looks.

It was all very confusing to them, and yet refreshing. Although they had no time to relish on the fact, as they all stood to ready her room in the base and clean things up, preparing for her arrival while Pein and Tobi left to retrieve the 'Angel.'

**_.:3rd person POV:._**

The Angel, on the other hand, wasn't quite ready to leave her humble abode. Pale, thin fingers caressed the door handle as amber oculars took one last glance at the inside of her apartment. A sincere, somewhat sad smile etched into her pale lips as she closed the door, turning and grasping her suitcases as she walked out with a sigh. It was time to move away, into this apparent 'base' and move on along the path of life.

She found herself staring at a pitch black hummer with chrome outlining the essentials. Blinking, she pursed her lips as it stopped beside her, flaring her nostrils before she opened the back door and threw her heavy suitcases in with little ease, stepping in moments later. She was greeted to the sight of two members she has grown to rather dislike - like the rest of the Akatsuki. Pein and Tobi.

Pein gave her a nod while Tobi yelped happily, hurrying clumsily to the back seat as he sat next to her, shaking from barely contained enthusiasm. By then, Pein spoke in his deep, smooth voice of his.

"Welcome to your knew life, Angel."

**Authors note: **Oof, that took a long time. I'm sorry! D: Just keep reviewing and I'll continue to hurry myself up. It's almost summer anyway~ And just to let you know, I barely get to the updates. I only continue them when I'm sad, which is happening a lot lately. But oh well. **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Another chapter, another chance to review! :D  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Don't make me laugh. Not to mention the song(s) mention in this. :D I don't own 'em.  
_**

* * *

_**KEY:**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Black Zetsu**_

* * *

**_.:3rd Person POV:._**

Amber oculars rolled once hearing that cheesy line, slowly turning aside to face outside the vehicle as it took off. Tobi, who was excited to see the female counterpart of their now finished organization, plopped in the backseat with her, gaining her attention. She blinked slightly and arched a cobalt eyebrow on question, making the masked man giggle.

"Hello there, pretty lady! Welcome to the Akatsuki! Does the pretty lady know when our debut is going to be?"

Slowly, she shook her head. She didn't know much, other than their goals, members, and the name.

"No. I have yet to gain such information.."

She murmured, making the man bounce excitedly in his seat.

"Oh, oh! Tobi can't wait! When the pretty lady and Tobi get to the base and get the pretty lady settled, then Leader-sama said that Leader-sama will tell you!"

Konan grunted before turning back away, resting her head on the window. She was rather tired, since she never got a wink of sleep ever since her fight. Nor did she get any medical assistance. Her injuries were throbbing with piercing, sharp pain. She never showed it, but Pein, who was highly observant knew that it was effecting her more than she showed. Along with the fact that he was the one in the dojo, watching her grow. He most likely knew her more than she knew herself.. Which was saying something.

It wasn't long until they pulled up into the driveway of the base, Konan dully noting that there were many of expensive cats, trucks, and vehicles such as the chrome covered hummer. With a light sigh, she shook her head before opening her door, and hopping out. She awaited for Tobi, as he hopped out with an excited hum, turning and grasping her suitcases as Pein shut the hummer off. Tobi closed the door, as Pein hopped out, closed the door, locked the hummer, and lead them inside. He lead them down a hallway, before turning down intricate paths, only stopping once they got to the rooms. It was a large hallway with doors for each of the members, all having different signatures to them indicating which door belonged to whom. Konan's was a dull grey one, in which she would most likely soon change for something that fit her style. Once they entered the room, they set Konan's suitcases inside before turning towards her. Pein was the one to speak first.

"Angel. You'll have to wait on sleep for a while longer. Follow me, and we'll tell you when we make our debut."

Slowly, she nodded her head as he turned, leading them both to the meeting room. He set out Tobi to gather the members as Pein turned towards her once they were alone. She tossed him a bland look before turning towards the table, only to hoist herself up on it.

"I had an assumption that it was you, carrot top."

Pein smirked at his old nickname, slowly nodding his head with a light chuckle, turning around to go retrieve the first aid kit. Once he had it in his grasps, he turned towards Konan as she raised her shirt up to the bottom of her breast, allowing his grey-ringed gaze to spot the purple, blue, and sickening yellow patch of skin laying dormant over her ribs. With a sigh, he really had to be amazed. This woman could handle pain that would have a grown man yowling out in pain. She was definitely good for the Akatsuki, that was for sure.

"Holy shit, Pein! If I would have known you were going to do that kinda' shit to the bitch, I would have come sooner!"

Two cold glares shut him up as the Jashinist scoffed and looked away, walking over to the large couch and plopping down. The rest of the members did the same, as Pein resumed to treat her wound. He was about to sterilize it, but stopped before the alcohol soaked cloth hit her most likely throbbing skin. This was going to hurt.

"What are you waiting for?"

Came her reply as he blinked before pressing it to her skin. She paid little attention to the sharp pain, the other members, along with Pein taking notice of this. Most of them, even Hidan, would have reacted at that. It was startling to see this female didn't even blink an eye, hiss.. Or show any signs of pain whatsoever. He quickly finished, putting ointment on the wound and bandaging it up before turning his attention to her wrist. Once again, she paid little to no attention as he finished shortly. Placing her shirt back in proper place, she adjusted herself to get more comfy before yawning lightly.

"So.. Did ya' tell her, un?"

Blinking, amber oculars turned towards the blonde before she slowly shook her head with a light sigh. It was then that Pein gained his attention, and the meeting began.

"Konan. Our debut is going to be in about a week. We assume that you'll be well enough to at least come view each of our fights?"

When his answer was a nod of her head, he continued.

"Good. Also, due to our new debut, we're all going to change our opening themes to something more fitting. Yours will me Miss Murder by AFI. As for anything else.. If you have anything to question, come to one of us. We'll answer it to the best of our abilities."

Konan simply shrugged before sliding down from the table, turning towards the door.

"Well, if that's all, I'll take my leave."

"I'll walk you back."

It startled everyone as the Uchiha stood, two blank faces meeting each before she shrugged her shoulders. Not like it mattered. Either way, she was going to sleep. So, with a nod of her head, she turned back towards the door and began walking back, Itachi following.

The way back to her room was filled with a comfortable silent. Once she was at her door, she turned towards Itachi. Only.. He was much more closer than expected. Blinking, she tilted her head up, seeing as she was simply staring into his chest. He caught her by surprise as he caged her in, making her lean against the wall to get as much personal space as possible. Her breath hitched once he leaned in, ebony hair ticking her collar bone as his hot breath fanned across the shell of her ear, making a shiver roll down her spine.

"Be careful around here, Angel. The Akatsuki is a close organization.. You wouldn't want anybody other than the Akatsuki getting hurt if you were to make friends with them."

And with that, he pushed away from a surprised Konan, turning and walking back towards the room. Her eyes narrowed then, before a light huff escaped her lips. Turning, she opened her door and then closed it, locking the knob after. She went to her bed and plopped down, deciding to put her stuff away and get settled later. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall into a light, dreamless sleep.

_'... Stupid boys..'_


End file.
